The start of beautiful lies
by Kiandra20
Summary: It's her 16Th birthday and he's not doing anything after the party! What will happen when her best friend Kourtney and her crazy "boyfriend" Damon go a bit to far...Enjoy The start of beautiful lies...WARNING!: THE RATING COULD CHANGE TO M
1. Chapter 1

****

~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~

It was January 31st 2010! Today was my 16th birthday! I was very excited because, I mean what girl **wouldn't** be excited on her 16th b-day! My phone suddenly vibrated, I picked up my phone and it was a text from my best friend Kourtney. It read **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIKI! YOUR FINALLY 16"!, "LUV YA & SEE U LATER"!** :)

**~ James P.O.V. ~**

I woke up smiling for some strange reason. I was the type of person you wouldn't usually catch smiling early this morning. I just knew today was going to be a great one! I hopped out of bed, walked to my bathroom striped and got into the shower. When I was finished I stepped out of the steamy glass doors and wrapped a towel around my perfect body. After all, I really did have the most toned abs out of all the people I know. I wnet doen stairs to get some quick breakfast then i was going to walk Cobra.

**~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~**

Today seemed extra bright! It was my birthday but I felt as if today was going to be extra special! I got up from bed and slowly walked to my bathroom. I turned the light on and jumped at the sight of my hair being all over the place! I quickly jelled, and brushed my hair into a quick side pony tail then, I washed my face brushed my teeth and went back into my room to change into a lime green shirt with pink peace signs and some black Capri sweat pants. I grabbed my house keys and a bottle of water from my mini fridge. As soon as I went down stairs… **"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!"** my mom, dad and older brother said in unison. "Awww!", "Thank you guys so much!" There were balloons of every color floating in our huge house and a giant bouquet of my favorite flowers! After we talked and exchanged hugs, I opened our front door and stepped outside into the cool morning air to go for a nice quiet walk. I pulled out my mp3 player and "Any kind of guy" by Big Time Rush started playing! I started singing. As I walked a little further this mysterious guy with white sweat pants and a black hoodie on was staring at me very uncomfortable. I stopped singing. This guy was unusually suspicious looking… I wanted to follow him but I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

**~ James P.O.V. ~**

I greeted my puppy just like every morning. I decided to take him for a walk. I got dressed in a pair of white sweats and a black hoodie. I slipped the hood onto my still damp hair to avoid any wild paparazzi. I grabbed my house key and headed out! ... As I was walking and picking up Cobra's "doggie business", I spotted this girl. She was tall, kind of chunky… I hated when girls would look like tooth picks and think that they were fat. Anyways this girl…this was she walked and her voice was beautiful although I couldn't quite put my finger on what she was singing. I **HAD** to know her, so I came up with a little plan!

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 1! I know it's short! I knew to writing so if you could leave me some reivews and tell me how you liked it... or some tips to do better next time i'd appriciate it! :) **

**XoXo- KiKi**


	2. Chapter 2

~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~

I was starting to get a little freaked out so I decided to start jogging to get my mind off of that weirdo. I was jogging to the beat of the song Tik Tok by Ke$ha. That was my jam! My best friend's crazy boyfriend was a brown hair blue eyed guy name, Damon Salvatore. Damon lived 5 houses down from me at the old boarding house. Mr. Salvatore isn't exactly the safest person in the world to be around. He can be sweet when he wants to be, but that usually doesn't last very long. Damon isn't the only child but he sure acts like it! Stefan Salvatore is Damon's younger brother. Stefan had dirty blonde hair and soothing green eyes. He's sweet all the time and definitely is a ladies' man! As soon as I got to the corner of the block …..

~ James P.O.V. ~

My plan was to let Cobra loose and jump on the mystery girl! "Get her boy!" I said just low enough for Cobra to here. In a second Cob was running as fast as his little legs would carry him! I got admit it was pretty hilarious seeing him run after her. "COBRA!" I shouted trying to act like I was shocked. I ran furiously after him but not too fast. "AHHH!"…"OMG, SOME BODY HELP ME!" the mystery girl said as she collapsed to the ground. I finally reached where she was, "I'm soooo sorry!" I said, "Here take my hand!". "Get me up now!" she managed to screech out, apparently scared for her life!

"Cobra! Come here boy! Come here!" is all I had to say for him to back off.

"_Thanks for getting your dog off of me! It's not that I'm scared of them he just scared the life out of me…I mean you never know…dogs these days…are uhhhh dangerous!...Ya know! Cause this one time in middle school...This umm_", she said rambling.

"Hahahahaha!" I tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry again! I's James", I announced extending my hand.

"MASLOW?... Thee James David Maslow! Oh My Gosh!", I flashed one of my signature smiles hoping it would shut her up.

"I LOVE YOU!" she said kind of calming down.

"Thanks, I didn't get your name."…

"Kiandra… but you can call me Kiki."

"Ahhh hello , nice to meet you."

"You too." She barely got out

This girl was beautiful; here dark brown eyes were gorgeous. The way her beautiful chocolate skin and her eyes went together was just amazing.

"Mhmhhh!" you may be famous but I hate people who stare!

"Sorry!.. Your just so…sooo…." I looked her up and down smiled

"You're doing it again! And what am I?" she said as I snapped out of it.

"You're…cute", I said looking down as I felt my cheeks suddenly get warm.

"What?" she questioned I shook her head confused.

"It's such a beautiful day today!" trying to change the subject, knowing it wouldn't work

"JAMES! First off there's no sun out! Second don't change the subject!" and third "tell me what you said please!"

"Fine! Fine! I said you were cute!" I smiled weakly

"Why thank you, but you're telling me you think I'm cute and you don't even know me?"

"That's the problem! I want to know you…. I need to know you."

~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~

Wow! Besides being chased by a little tiny dog this is the best birthday so far! James is very cute and sweet!

"James… I want to know you more as well."

"Really", he said as his eyes sparkled with hope

"Yes, and I have a great way we can get to know each other tonight."

"How!" he almost screamed

"Well, tonight's my 16th birthday party…you know...my sweet 16, and I kind of wanted someone to go with me but all the guys I know were either busy or stuck up". "So ummm… James?"

"Yes princess"

The way he called my princess made me want to melt!

"Will you go to my prom themed sweet 16 with me… as my date?"

"I would be honored to!" he said jumping in the air.

I laughed at his reaction! It was so cute!

"Yay!", "I love you new buddy"!

"I love you too!" I think he was a bit serious when he said it though.

We exchanged numbers then we took off home! He said he would txt me in tem minutes to get the party info.

_Ten Minutes Later_

HEY KIKI! IT'S JAMES! WHATS THE PARTY INFO

Hays! Come to my house I live 1111 Clear Mont Lane. Be there at 6:00. Wear something black or white!

After about 20 minutes later James had knowledge of all the info he was supposed to know for tonight. I told him I had to go get ready and ill see him later!

I decided to write in my wish journal…

_Dear Wish Journal,_

_I met this amazingly cute and down to earth boy today. James, he's from a show called Big Time Rush. I won't have enough time to get ready but I though id just write this down real quick. If tonight keeps going like its going I might develop a slight crush for James…nothing too serious though…_

__XoXo-KiKi__


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~

As you know I had to have an elaborate sweet 16 so I choose a prom theme! I took a shower and then I was off to the hair and nail shop/beauty salon! For my hair I chose a classic straightened style with some gold string extensions. My make up was gorgeous I received your basic mascara, eye liner and foundation but, what made my make up really look good was that the makeup artist decided to match my eye shadow with my dress! She chose a gold and black shimmer and drew zebra stripes which were later filled in. I thanked everybody then proceeded to the next room to get my nails and toes done. I was extremely pleased with the results! Black nails with gold tips! Beautiful!

Realizing that it was 4:00 I raced home to get dressed before my other friends that are riding in the limo with me arrive. I showered again then put on my special dress! My dress wasn't a dress you would normally see a 16 year old girl wearing. It was a short Metallic gold and black zebra print dress. It was poofy like a tutu but no to poofy.

My older bro, Tyler helped me zip up my dress after I slipped it on. I buckled my black heels and I was ready to go! I was modeling in the mirror when I heard a firm knock at the door. I ran down the stairs as quickly as my heels would let me so that my parents wouldn't open the door just In case they haven't left for the party yet. I looked through the peep hole to see James! I braced myself and tried to be nervous. I opened the door and smiled.

_**~ James P.O.V. ~**_

Kiki opened the door and smiled at me. If only she knew how badly I wanted her to be mine. Sure it wasn't even a full day I've known her but it felt longer… I could never tell her how I feel unless I was sure she felt the same way.

"Hey! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks", she said. "You look pretty handsome yourself"

_**~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~**_

As I invited him in, "What's behind your back?" I said curiously.

"Something for you, now close your eyes." he said in the most romantic tone ever

"Maybe I don't want to!" I shouted playfully

"Hahahaha! "You're really funny, but seriously beautiful." He said as he lightly stroked my cheek. "Close your eyes."

James Maslow had the softest skin in the world! The thought of him dating me was nearly impossible! I closed my eyes and when he told me to open them I would.

"Open your eyes!", finally said.

Awww! Is all I could say.

James brought me one of Cobra's puppies for my birthday!

"Happy Birthday Kiki, I hope you like her."

"Like her"? as James smile slowly started to fade away. **"I LOVE HER!"**

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you blushing…?" I noticed the sudden pink reddish color in his cheeks.

"No I'm not! Me James blushing?...Hahahah!" he managed to choke out.

"Do you want to sit down"? I said motioning him to follow me.

"Sure. I love this living room it's awesome!"

"Thanks", I said laughing.

"Would you like anything to drink"

"Water?"

"Coming right up Mr. Maslow", I said smiling.

_**_A little while later_**_

There was a knock on the door and James insisted on answering it. It was Elena, Kourtney, Anna, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy. After James told my friends who he was he invited them in and they mad their way around the corner to my living room.

Kourtney was freaking out when she figured out that James from Big Time Rush had answered the door

My friends are soo crazy but I love them! Elena and Stefan were the sweet romantic couple. Anna and Jeremy were the fun and mysterious couple. Then you had Kourtney and Damon who were your "I have no idea how to explain them" couple.

Everybody sat down and we started talking.

"You look fabulous!", Kourtney said.

"I know right!", everybody else chimed in. I pulled Courtney aside and told her how I met James and how I think he had crush on my and how I might have one back. She was completely shocked.

_**~About an hour later~**_

The Zebra print stretched limo pulled up into my huge driveway.

"Hold on guys!"

I almost forgot the most important part of my outfit, my special made jewelry! I ran upstairs to get my set of gold earrings and the gold tiara. I clipped my earrings in, made sure the tiara was assembled on top of my head straight and, grabbed my purse on my way out the door.

Everybody eyes were on me when I walked down stairs, James took my hand and helped my down because shoes were a bit high

James waited for me while everyone else was in the car.

"Are you ready birthday girl"?, he said.

"Yes, go head out, I'm coming."

"No can do!, Ladies first!", he declared.

"What a gentleman"! I thought.

_**~ James P.O.V. ~**_

I made Kiki go outside before me because I asked my buddies from Big Time Rush to come surprise her.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIANDRA!"**, we all sang in unison.

"OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!", Kiki said.

"Anything for my bro's girl!", Carlos said smiling.

"I smacked Carlos upside his head", then nervously laughed.

"Will you guys come to my party?", Kiki asked eager.

"OF COURSE!", Kendall said. "We thought you'd never ask!"

_**-In the limo-**_

_**~ Kiki's P.O.V. ~**_

"James?", I said looking into his dreamy eyes.

"Yes Kiki?"

"Well I know it hasn't even been a whole day yet…but I think I have feelings for you… good feeling…", I said to him.

"Wow… Kiki…. I umm….

All I could think of is what in the world have I done? I know he doesn't feel the same way!...Does he?

* * *

_**Hey everybody! This the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it :) Review and tell me how you like it so far! what do you like and what dont you like? Tell me! I wanna know! Get your friends to r&r too! Not updating untill i get al least *4 Reviews!* Thanks to Crazyfanchic for reviewing! I also want to thank Half-BreedLover418 for reviewing! Go read her stories, she's amazingly good! XD**_


	4. Letter To Readers!

_**LETTER TO ALL MY READERS! **___

_**Hello! I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed my story so far!**_

_**I'm having major writers block trying to figure out where this story is going! =P**_

_**Please send me a message write in a review and ideas for this story.**_

_**Anything at all, places, characters… anything! Blahh! I HAVE started chapter 4 and it will be up as soon as I get an inspiration! **_

_**XoXo,**_

_**-Kiandra20! :)**_


End file.
